Squidward Tentacles
|-|Squidward= |-|Sour Note= |-|Captain Magma= Summary Squidward is the tritagonist of the SpongeBob franchise. He is a cranky, grumpy, narcissistic octopus with a love of arts and culture and a hatred of SpongeBob, Patrick, his job, the citizens, and heaven knows how much more. Squidward can't dish out the damage that his comrades can, but he can take a lot more. He is the show's butt monkey, although that became more prominent after 2005. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 8-A Name: Originally Squidward Johannsson Tentacles, currently uses Squidward Quincy Tentacles. Origin: SpongeBob SquarePants Gender: Male. Age: Unknown, likely older than SpongeBob Classification: Octopus with partial squid anatomy. Powers and Abilities: Natural Ink Usage, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated from dust. Has instantly regenerated from melting into a puddle in Suction Cup Symphony, Squidward in Clarinetland and Love That Squid), Immortality (Type 3 and 7), Karate Master (As seen in a few episodes such as "Squid Defense" and "SpongeBob, You're Fired"), Toon Force, Invisibility (As seen here), Sleep Manipulation via clarinet tunes (As seen in "Employee of the Month"), Teleportation, Time Travel (As seen in "SB-129"), Dimensional Travel (As seen here), possibly Probability Manipulation (In SB-129, when his time machine broke down and was rendered useless, he wished to go back to Bikini Bottom, and the machine was immediately up and running again), Magma Manipulation (As seen here), Size Manipulation (via Kelp Grow), Transmutation (with Snail Plasma), Berserk Mode, Weapon Mastery with a chainsaw (As seen in "Are You Happy Now?" and "Out of the Picture"), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places he wouldn't normally fit in), Elasticity (Can extend his limbs), Surface Scaling (Can easily climb and run up walls), 4th Wall Awareness, Hammerspace, Deconstruction (As seen here) | All previous, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation and Clarinet Summoning Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Plank-Ton) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with SpongeBob) | Supersonic (Could keep up with the Invincibubble, should be faster than Plank-Ton. Sound goes at about this speed) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level '''at his peak | '''Multi-City Block level Stamina: Extremely high (Although he can be lazy, he has worked a 43-day, 24 hours per day shift alongside SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs in "Fear of a Krabby Patty". In "Clams", he, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs stood still for 3 days straight. Sat outside the Krusty Krab for 4 days straight in "Banned in Bikini Bottom") | Extremely high (Should be the same, if not higher than before) Range: A few centimeters, somewhat higher when playing his clarinet (which causes pain in the ears) or expelling ink. Standard melee range with Kelp Grow | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Sound Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Clarinet *'Optional Equipment:' **'Kelp Grow '- Greatly increases his size, to the point where he's seen as a giant by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. **'Snail Plasma '- If someone is hit with this, they will turn into a snail. However, this takes time, because side-effects are the first to occur. **'Captain Magma suit'- It can shoot Magma and is weak to water Intelligence: Above Average (Has easily manipulated SpongeBob to do his bidding at times, though he himself isn't immune to being fooled. Is a skilled artist; his creations go from paintings to large sculptures) Weaknesses: Lazy, inattentive, stubborn, arrogant, and can get easily angered. When he picks up a habit, he tends to go overboard (such as playing the slide whistle). Claims to be claustrophobic. Feats: * Casually kicked a dumpster, and swatted away rapid-fire acorns with his hands. * Has been beaten up, fell off a cliff, shocked severely while in a cast, skinned, nuked, vertically bisected, burned alive, internally exploded and has survived. * Trained in fighting by Sandy. * Chopped SpongeBob in half. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ink:' Expels ink from his body. Key: Base | Sour Note Note: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Magikarp (Pokémon) Magikarp’s Profile (Speed was equal, Full arsenal, Both were at 10-C, Took place in a forest lake) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Narcissists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Cephalopods Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users